


Making Our Way Home

by Yammyspammys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mei not reading into junkrats flirting, Meihem - Freeform, Misunderstanding, Roadrat - Friendship, Slow Burn, Very Very Slow Burn, relationship buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammyspammys/pseuds/Yammyspammys
Summary: It was finally Mei's chance to prove herself, leading her first mission. All she had to do was escort a climate control activist, which would be a piece of cake. She planned on it going so smoothly that she could even have time to chat with the man. But when Talon activity arises, Winston decides it's best if she was accompanied by Roadhog and Junkrat. A shy and reserved scientist with two of the most notorious criminals go on a trip, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I suck at summaries. But I promise it'll be better. This is a total work in progress but there NEEDS to be more Meihem fics. Lmao let's do this shit.

 Chapter 1

 

       Mei-Ling Zhou never in her mind thought that she would be leading an Overwatch mission. Placing her neatly folded spare clothes into her duffle bag, she quietly hummed to herself. She beamed at the though of getting to talk climatology with Mr. Whinry. Mr. Simon Whinry was an acclaimed scientist, Nobel Peace Price Winner, and avid activist for climate control. She had so many ideas of equipment, machinery, and gadgets that could help save so many lives. And the thought of getting to share them with someone who was just as passionate as her, made her ecstatic.

 

       It's been a very long time since Mei has gotten to have an intellectual conversation about conserving the environment and how vastly the climates has been changing. Of corse she loved the Overwatch team, they are her family, but climatology goes right over their heads. A lot of them just sit and let her drone on about the worlds climate issues and the ideas she has. While others just stop her dead in her tracks and tell her that she's spouting out nonsense. Mei shook her head, brushing out the negativity and zipped up her bag.

 

      A light ping escaped from her laptop, and she furrowed her brows. _"It must be Winston. But what could he want? I got up 3 hours early to start packing, so I wouldn't forget anything."_ She thought to herself as she opened her laptop to the email her superior had just sent her.

**" Mei,**

**We have heard chatter about Talon activity near Rio, and we want to take any precautions we can. So I've made the decision to have Junkrat and Roadhog accompany you. They will give you the best protection, out of the rest of the team here on base. There was an attack earlier this morning and I had to ship off half of the team and well, they are what's left. I've been seeing that you have been a bit reserved from them and this would be very good for the team if you could learn to work together. Give them a chance.**

**Good luck and stay safe,**

**Winston"**

     Mei sighed, rubbing at her temples with frustration. Of corse there had to be something, this mission was too good to be true. Why couldn't it have been someone else, anyone else. She had a fine friendship with Roadhog, he kept to himself and had always been kind to her. Junkrat was a whole other problem. He was so vulgar and mean, and just a bully. He would always tease Mei and make sure to get on her last nerve. She frowned picking up her duffle bag full of clothes and her other bag full of spare ammo and cryo-rounds. This was her mission, and she wouldn't let this news ruin it. The short girl put on a brace face and headed towards the loading dock.

    It has been about an hour until her companions had shown up. Mei had busied herself by writing down ideas and questions she could ask Mr. Whinry. As she looked up hearing the commotion in front of her, she saw the duo make their way to her. Junkrat's duffle bags where half zipped with clothes and bombs sticking out of each. Roadhog's bags where surprisingly neat and well packed.

     Junkrat had been ecstatic all morning after he had gotten the news from Winston. He had been going a bit stir crazy from being stuck in the base so long. He was going to be someplace hot , with his best bud, and the prettiest Sheila in all of overwatch. What could be better? With the biggest grin on his face he approached the van, Mei in his sights.

"Oi, Snowflake, i can't wait to spend some alone time with ya. " Junkrat grinned watching a thin layer of blush arise on Mei's face. She huffed, grabbing her bags and heading towards her seat in the van. "Oh c'mon Mei, you don't have to be so COLD!" Junkrat hollered after her, breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter st his own joke. Roadhog just looked down at the smaller man and shook his head, throwing his bags into the back of the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride heading to the the airport??? Feelings ? AAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is just feelings build up befor the mission ! Aaaaa I'm actually not getting writers block and I'm v happy !

 

  
     Mei felt as if the car ride lasted for a lifetime. She leaned her head against the glass window, watching the scenery outside, she let her eyes fall shut. "Oi, Roadie!" Her eyes immediacy snapped open at the loud voice. The van had two rows of seats, the first row was taken up by Junkrat and Mei. She had put her bags in between them as if to act as a wall. Roadhog residing in the back alone. There was hardly a moment of silence in the van. Junkrat always had to be talking, filling the void of silence with stories, or jokes, or nonsense really. He didn't like the quiet, too much of nothing. The way the silence would ring in his ears, almost like the aftermath of an explosion.

    Mei rubbed at her temples, trying to ease the headache that was residing in her forehead. She always hated riding in the van for too long, the cramped up space, it reminded her too much of the cryosleep. Claustrophobia was the only thing she still couldn't shake even now, years after her thawing. Mei hardly used her Cryo-Freeze, only when she had to. She hated it, the way the cold engulfed her, icicles formed in her lungs, veins turning to ice. The thought that it might happen all over again, that she might not wake up. That when she resurfaced, it would be years later, her friends all gone, everything she held dear gone without a trace.

   Junkrat finally quit rambling as he saw that Roadhog had drifted into a peaceful slumber. He frowned back at the larger junker and sighed. His gaze drifted to Mei, his brows furrowing in concern. She held her head in her small hands, looking visibly shaken. See, Junkrat understood that he was no good in her mind. Hell, look at him. He was a mess incarnate. The reckless streak and criminal record wasn't exactly a dozen roses. But he always caught himself staring at her, admiring every little thing about her. The way she'd laugh when she was embarrassed or furrow her brows when she was frustrated. How delicate and fragile she looked but how determined and headstrong she was. Junkrat didn't miss the curve of her hips, the fullness of her face, the round of her ass. Sure, Overwatch was full of pretty faces but she was special, different.

   Licking is chapped lips, he took a deep inhale, "Ay, Mei, are you okay?" He watched as her head dipped up, her eyes glistening under thick lashes. She gave a soft smile and nodded her head, "Just a bit claustrophobic, that's all." Mei's voice trembled a bit, as she slipped her glasses off to rub gently at her eyes. Junkrat hated to see her like that, disheveled and distraught. His eyes lit up as he fumbled into his pockets, trying to retrieve something. Mei looked over at the junker watching him, the corner of her mouth turning upwards in a small smile. He pulled out a pack of gum, and she looked a bit confused.

   Junkrat opened the pack of gum and pushed it near Mei's vicinity, as if offering her an olive branch. "When my brains a rackin', and I'm caught up in me head, it tends ta get my mind off things." His voice was softer, as if he would speak too loud and scare her away, like a frightened Doe. Mei's eyes where still wide as she reached out ever so slightly, to grab a piece of gum. She knew that it wasn't such a big deal, but he was being so kind, so gentle. This side of him was something she had never gotten the chance to see, and she blamed herself for that. Mei had always prided herself in being kind and understanding, but she never gave the Junkers a real chance. Of corse she knew people could change, and Overwatch wouldn't just accept hardened criminals, but she didn't even give it a second thought. She could be stubborn and stuck in her ways.

   Mei took a deep inhale, still holding the piece of gum, as if it was a present. Junkrat raised an eyebrow, smirking to himself, "Ya know, you're supposta' put it in your mouth and chew, right?" He watched her face heat up as she quickly unwrapped the gum and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed quietly, and he smiled to himself. Mei finally turned to face him, eyes gleaming, "Thank you, Junkrat. And I'm very sorry for how I treated you in the past. I hope you can forgive me and I hope that this mission can be a fresh start for us." She smiled looking at him, and taking in his sight. The way is eyes burned a light ember, and the layers of freckles that danced on his skin.

   "It's nothin' snowflake, id be a bit impartial to myself if I was a pretty Sheila, like yourself. Dirty ole junker me, pshhhh." Junkrat shrugged watching the way she hid her face at the compliment. He loved seeing the way she flustered so easily. He imagined how red she'd be cupped in his palm, whispering filthy things into her ear. He shook his head trying to escape the thoughts because it sure as hell was going to be a long ride.


	3. Fan the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrive to the jet and a bit of jealousy arises :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I'm really detailed oriented so this is gonna be a long one. I thought I'd be farther in the story by now but I love the build ! But I hope you enjoy !

>  

The airport was quite a distance away and luckily the group was able to get a bit of shut eye. Mei was dreaming peacefully until she felt her shoulders being shook gently. She blocked her eyes, letting the light flood into her cornea, pupils dilating. Looking at the large hand that resided on her shoulder, she looked back at a Roadhog. Mei looked at her surroundings, seeing that they had arrived to the jet. A gentle "thank you," escaped her lips and the large junker grunted in acknowledgment. Her small hand unconsciously drifted to grab her belongings, and her bag seemed awfully soft? She glanced over and saw that her hand was resting in Junkrat's mess of hair. In his sleep he must have decided to use Mei's bags as a pillow. She felt her lips curl as she saw how peaceful he looked. She hadn't seen him with out his wicked grin, and he almost looked a bit solemn.

Her hand drifted through his unkempt locks, as if her hand had a mind of its own. He leaned into her touch, making a soft noise in the back of his throat. Mei had never seen him quite as gentle and he looked sort of cute. She just know noticed the thickness of his eyelashes and the freckles that danced among his skin. A questioning grunt knocked her out of though as she quickly retrieved her hand. Roadhog raised an eyebrow and shook his head, the bubbling romance was not what he signed up for and he knew that Rat would never stop talking about it. "I'll let you wake him," He said softly towards the small woman. Her cheeks reddened and she nodded, watching him hurdle both him and Junkrat's bags over his shoulder.

Mei watched the bigger man make his way to the jet, taking in a deep breath and collecting herself. It was if there was a fire burning in her stomach, and she felt warm. It had been a long time since she had felt this way, years of being frozen even after she was recovered. The climatologist placed her hand on Junkrats shoulder and have himself a small shake. "J-Junkrat we finally made it, it's time to wake up." He blinked into reality, letting himself let out a loud yawn, and rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes. Stretching his slender stature, he smiled down at Mei, "I could get used to wakin' up ta such a pretty face." Mei's eyes went wide as she pushed him backwards, making the gap between them larger. She quickly grabbed her bags and scurried away from the car before he could add another comment. Junkrat just chuckled to himself, heading towards the jet.

As Mei claimed aboard the aircraft she realized that she had completely forgotten about Mr. Whinry. Her eyes lit up and she hurried into the aircraft, scanning the jet for him. Her gaze settled on a very well dressed gentleman, brown hair carefully styled back, and a thin layer of handsome stubble laid on his jaw. She was taken aback, she had never seen a photo of him but she expected him to be older and not as attractive. But her sheer excitement about the environment exceeded any thought about his appearance, and she introduced herself to him.

Junkrat sauntered onto the aircraft, smiling to himself, and let his eyes drift to find Mei. He was sure he could at least make her blush another three times before the jet took off. He didn't expect his gaze to fall onto her with some other bloke, leaning close to him giggling. He felt a fire light in his lungs, the pit of his stomach twisting in a vice hold. Furrowing his brows he decided he didn't like this new found feeling and planned to stop it immediately. Junkrat frowned and made his way to the back and slumped into the seat next to Roadhog. "Oi Roadie, who the hell is that drongo? And why the hell is snowflake so close to him? He looks like a Fuckwit in that monkey suit, if he looks at me the wrong way I swear I'll toss 'em right out of this bird." He huffed, crossing his arms like a toddler who didn't get what he wanted. He looked over at Roadhog and noticed that his chest was shaking, chuckling to himself. Junkrat narrowed his eyes at him, elbowing him between the ribs, muttering "ya cunt."

Junkrat sat painfully watching Mei and the dickhead continue the conversation. At one point she leaned in and brushed his arm, and his eyes twitched. The dickhead was so lucky he didn't have any ammunition because he would have been blown to smithereens by now. He was relieved when the pilot came over the intercom and informed them that they would be leaving soon, and that 'Mr. Whinry' (the dickhead) was needed in the cockpit. Mei's eyes lit up as he heard the man tell her that he was going to be the co-pilot. Pshhhhhh co-pilot, he could do that shit with his eyes closed. Why was she so impressed with him?


	4. Flight Risk, Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Junkrat foiling a plan to win Mei's heart but also being thouroughly freaked out by aircrafts. And he makes her smile..... a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one longer ! And I'd really love some feed back because I am so self conscious of my writing ! Aaaaa !! Hope you enjoy!

Mei settled into her seat, smiling, and fastened her buckle. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the buckle was not even close to being tight around her waist. Junkrat made it his personal goal to be just as charming as Mr. Whatshisface. He turned to Hog but noticed he was already engulfed in one for his novels he was always reading. The large tank was a big softie inside, and if he ever spoke a lick of that he would be snapped in half. Rolling his eye, the blonde got up and made his way over to Mei. She was emerged in her emails, making sure to give a status check to Winston.

Now, Jamison Fawkes never used subtle as a means to disprove himself. Nor would he say that he honestly thought all of his plans through. He would wave his flags half masted, going ahead before his neglected conscience could stop him. He leaned over the small girl, letting his non-robo hand drift over her waist, grabbing the strap to her seatbelt. She immediately snapped her head up defensively, mouth opening to object but he interrupted her. Pulling the strap gently as it snug around her tummy.  
"Snowflake, you're precious cargo, can't have ya not fasten'd in correctly." Mei's face lit up a bright red, mouth still stuck ajar, trying to form some kind of response. He let his hand wander to her chin, running his hands across her jaw, and she instinctively closed her mouth. He gave her a quick wink before settling in the seat across from her.

Realizing that this was probably just another one of his tactics to embarrass her, she furrowed her brows, "Junkr-" But before she could finish he cut her off. "Call me Jamison, darl. Haven't we come fartha' then that? We're mates after all, 'member when I gave ya that piece of gum?" The tall man flicked his pointer finger between them, "Mates." He smiled, obviously very proud of himself. Mei giggled a bit before responding, "Junk- Jamison, just because you gave me a piece of gum didn't mean that we are friends. It takes a lot more to build a friendship." She informed him, watching his smile fall. Before he could interject she put her hand up, stopping him. "But I need to apologize to you. I misjudged you and Mako greatly. You two are very amazing additions to overwatch and are much more then what you're then you're past. And I know you are a good man. I was so very wrong of me to make an assumption, and I am so sorry. Qǐng yuán liàng, I hope you can forgive me. I would certainly love to start a friendship with you!" She rambled with a sickeningly adorable smile on her face.

Jamie blinked wide eyed before even comprehending what he said to her. Oh he had done it, SUCK IT MR. DICKHEAD. Being in the friend zone was a lot fucking better then being loathed, so he took this as a great success. But this was just phase one in his amazingly horrible plan to win Mei's little frozen heart. Phase Junkrat Isn't Such a Huge Wanker is complete! A very wide smile grew on his face, "Roight-o Snowball, we are gonna' be the best of mates. Just think of ole' me as one of 're galies. Braid each other's hair, yak 'bout fellas, and I could make you a "bath bomb" as ya Sheila's tend to like those." Junkrat watched Mei giggle softly, lifting her hand to brush her bangs out of her face.

Mei believed with almost 110% certainty that Jamison didn't know what a bath bomb was. "I'd love that, maybe take a rain check on anything having to do with bombs." She smiled, looking over to see that the doors of the airplane had already closed. Before she knew it, the pilot came on the intercom to let them know that they where about to take off. Planes she could handle, she wasn't quite sure why, but she liked the thought of flying. She took this time to relax into her seat, closing her eyes while the jet accelerated slowly, gradually picking up speed. Her eyes flickered open for a second noticing the way Junkrat was clutching his arm rests, looking like a cat before a bath.

This is when he would remind himself that he really should pay more attention. He completely forgot about the fact that he would be stuck in this metal while he was building his suave plan. He internally cursed himself, this is exactly what Mei does to him. She invaded his thoughts, making everything else's seem like background noises. Eyes squeezed shut as he felt his stomach dip, feeling the plane take off from the runway. Time when on without him noticing, the pilot coming on to tell them that they could move around freely without his knowledge. He was too busy trying not to up-chuck his brekkie.

Mei felt her heart ache was she watched him, seeing his discomfort. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and kneeled down in front of his seat. Laying her sold hand over his, she looked up at him under thick eyelashes. Jamie's eye immediately snapped open, his bright embers meeting her deep Arctic blue. Stomach completely unfurling, heart melting within his gaze, he felt himself let out a long breath. "Everything is going to be okay Jamie." She assured him, her hand clutching his, thumb running over his calloused knuckles. He swore he was having a heat attack because his heart had never beat so fast, a lump stuck in his throat stopping him from retorting a witty comment. It was his turn to be flustered. She was under his skin, in his veins, invading his lungs. Eyes still locked, he released his grip from the seat and took her hand, holding it with such fragility like it would break.

Mei lifted her other hand to lay on his cheek, smiling to herself. "Just breathe." She took a deep inhale and he followed her. "Good, here let me go get you some water." She smiled up at him before giving his hand a squeeze and heading for the mini fridge. Junkrat sat there completely frazzled, it was like she looked right though him. Right through his rough exterior and into his deepest thoughts, the ones that came to him at night when he couldn't sleep. He shook his head, this was not the time to be a little wussie, phase two needed to happen immediately. He gathered himself, looking back at Roadie, making sure he didn't see anything (which he totally did). Sighing to himself gratefully as he saw him still very much engulfed into his story.

Oh phase two, this was gonna be a homerun, or touchdown, or whatever a score was in America. He just had to make it through this fucking flight and he would be right as rain. Mei came back holding a bottle of water, and looked at him with understanding eyes. He smirked up at her, reaching out to retrieve the drink. He took a couple of gulps as she sat down, placing her hands in her lap. Helping people had always make her feel very happy, knowing she could make people feel better.

Jamison capped the bottle and cleared his throat. "So darl, I haf'ta say that you look a real beaut today, not as if you don't look fucking fantastic everyday." Mei tried to hide her face, feeling a bit flustered but letting out a small thank you. This was just the start of the string of complements he was going use to win her over. And boy was he determined. 


End file.
